Auroran
Queen Auroran ''is a recurring main character in the Billy Hatcher franchise. she is the wife of the ruthless king of the crows Dark Raven and the mother of Princess Skarlett and prince Kurra. Because of her overall appearance and abilities, she is often considered the odd one out. ''Appearance, abilities and personality: Auroran wears a pure white and gold dress because of a strange side-effect of going between Dark Realm and Morning land. She also has white feathers that reflect around the morning sun. She doesn't have sharp talons like her husband, but another side-effect was that she gained bright emerald green eyes that allows her to see someone coming from miles away. Her abilities are the complete opposite of Dark Raven's abilities. She summons balls of pure light and fires them at pinpoint accuracy. She can also use her powers to separate her aura from her her body, something Raven believed that he only knew. Auroran is a gentle and benevolent queen who would do anything to help her loved ones. She loves her husband and children and considers them her entire world. She also has a short temper and has lost it on a few occasions, but learns how to control it. On a few occasions, she's also shown a large sense of humor. An example was when she purposely refilled Jenny Hatcher's cup of tea with her magic behind her back until it finally overflowed and when she stuck a jellyfilled doughnut on her beak and said in a muffled speech "Life is as fun as you make it!" Causing both Rolly and Kurra to fall on the floor laughing. ''History: 'Early life' Auroran was born as a slave on the northern region of a land far off of Morning land. When she was young, she never met her father and her mother had to raise her and her seventeen older sisters. When her mother became critically ill, Auroran stood beside her on her death bed as she gave her visions of her being happy and married to a king. Auroran's mother finally died, leaving her and her sisters to look out for each other. Years later, Auroran was going to be sold to another slave owner when everyone heard sounds in the distance. Auroran turned her head and saw royal guards being lead by their new king and Auroran's future husband Dark Raven. Raven caught sight of Auroran and instantly fell in love with her. Auroran was quick to notice that Raven had his father's crown, mistakenly assuming that Vigonne passed the throne to him. She then saw how late it was getting and the two bid farewell for the night. When she discovered that she was in love with Raven, she snuck out to speak with him. She was denied speaking with him, but was allowed to pass a message to him, asking him to spend the day with him tomorrow. The guard returned the message, saying that Raven accepted her invitation, much to her complete and utter joy. The next day, Auroran waited outside her home for her date to arrive and saw that he was tired. Raven then began to show disgust towards the dress Auroran was wearing and transformed it into a royal cloak. During their time together, Raven spoiled Auroran by giving her rare treasures and when the sun began to set on the beach, Raven turned Auroran's chains into a crown asking her to be his queen. She ecstatically agreed and the next day the two were married to each other. Auroran considered that day her own crowning achievement. 'Family and banishment to Dark Realm' "''Please try to understand that our daughter needs our love and support." -Auroran speaking to Raven concerning Skarlett's behavior. Years went by as Raven and Auroran began to settle to a calm peaceful life together. Auroran became ecstatic when she learned she was pregnant and Raven was happy that he was getting an heir to his throne. One day, Auroran woke up and saw that Raven was gone and began searching for him with her unhatched egg. She eventually found him on trial for attacking the elder of the Forest village. Auroran angrily told him that Raven was with her the entire time and that he wouldn't attack anyone. Her words fell on deaf ears however and Raven was banished to Dark Realm where he could come out once every century. Raven begged the elders to give Auroran a less harsher sentence since she was not present with him at the time. The elders agreed and told Auroran that she can come out of Dark Realm and into Morning land every spring and summer, much to her surprise. Weeks later, their daughter Skarlett was born and Auroran became interested in her sword fighting skills when she was four. The queen of crows had felt bad for Skarlett for multiple occasions, such as the time she twisted her ankle and was sent to the infirmary for a week. She was then shocked when Dark Raven used his telekinetic powers to throw the young princess back into the infirmary, telling her that she needed to 'Stay out of his sight' for a while longer. Auroran then angrily lashed out at her husband, calling his actions to Skarlett unspeakably cruel and even went out of her way to threaten to use her powers to do the same thing, to Raven's stunned surprise. She then calmly explained that she was concerned about Skarlett's behavior and that she needed their love and support, to which Raven agreed to. When the two released her from her punishment, Auroran was shocked that Skarlett had viciously injured the nurse watching over her and became more horrified when she noticed her more hostile attitude towards her and a large majority of her husband's army. Her problems then began when she noticed a change in her appearance, her black-purple feathers turned white, her orange eyes turned green and her dark powers (an ability that most crows are born with) turned into light energy. She began to avoid going to war meetings, causing Raven to go to her chamber where he found her cowering in fear. However, instead of getting furious, to Auroran's surprise Raven began chuckling to her. He proceeded to tell his wife that her appearance was a mere side effect of going from Dark Realm to Morning land and reassured her that no matter what she looked like, she will always be his wife and queen. When she learned she was going to have a second child, she was at first ecstatic about it. She then remembered the way Skarlett was turning out and when her son Kurra was born, she secretly snuck into Morning land and gave her son to a couple that always wanted a child. After Billy Hatcher successfully defeated Dark Raven, she silently congratulated him and said that he was very courageous. Television series Auroran appeared in several episodes of the television series, acting as a guide for Kurra so that he could follow the path of good and hope. ''Relationships: [[Dark Raven|Dark Raven]] Auroran and Raven do love each other and the mere fact that they stayed together was what Kurra considered amazing because of their differing personalities; Auroran is kind and gentle whereas Dark Raven is cruel and power hungry. Auroran has lost her temper at her husband from time to time, but they do love and support each other even if Raven's sinister side overshadows this. 'Kurra' Auroran's second born child, Kurra has no specific memory of her, but was told that she had a very loving and caring nature towards her subjects. She often appears as a spiritual copy of herself, telling Kurra to follow the path of good and never forget who he truly is. 'Skarlett' Auroran's first born, she became horrified when she noticed a change in her personality and behavior. Auroran has snapped at Skarlett time and time again, making Skarlett believe that Kurra is her favorite child. Auroran however loves both her children and believes that she will follow the path of good eventually. 'Dark Corvo' ''"I'll be sure to tell my husband what you have done." -Auroran after Corvo saved her life Auroran seemed relieved that she got Corvo as a bodyguard. Auroran often tells Corvo right after he saves her from an assassination attempt that she will tell Dark Raven of his success and be sure that there is an award for him. Corvo is strictly loyal to the queen and does not hesitate to protect her against any threat he may encounter. Aloe As both are queens of their respective cultures, Auroran respects the saurock queen and even invites her to some of her family gatherings. Aloe, in return, teaches Auroran about saurock culture even if some of the traditions are a little too much for the crow queen to stomach. Billy Hatcher "You are an interesting little human Billy Hatcher." -Auroran to Billy after meeting him for the first time Billy and Auroran did not meet each other until the television series. When they first met, Billy thought that her overall appearance was a bit strange. The two then became good friends after Auroran explained that alot of residents of Dark Realm are not evil (mainly the eastern part of Dark Realm is peaceful.) Billy treats her with respect and Auroran treats him as a brave warrior. [[Rolly Roll|''Rolly Roll]] Rolly's relationship with Auroran is the same as a kind aunt. Rolly is often the one who teaches Auroran the culture in the human world and Auroran teaches Rolly how to be loving towards others, even to Rolly's sister Faith. Rolly shows respect to Auroran and tells her that she wants Kurra to be happy. 'Chick Poacher' Chick is similar to Rolly respect wise to Auroran, but Auroran views Chick as 'A wild eagle unleashed a thousand fold.' Auroran does tell Chick that the patient way is the right to go, but more often than not, Chick does go to extreme lengths to do what he wants to do, despite Auroran's warnings. 'Bantam Scrambled' Bantam is respectful to Auroran and seems to enjoy her company when she comes to the human world. He was mainly surprised when she told him that she was married to Dark Raven, but she also told him that it's not an appearance that makes a person, it's how they act that does. 'Morning landers' Despite Oma-Oma's ancestor sending both her and Dark Raven to Dark Realm, Auroran holds no personal vendetta against the current elders. The elders and the residents of Morning land treat Auroran with respect and she is one of the few occasions where a Dark Realmer is welcomed into Morning land society. Quotes: ''"What is wrong with mother?" -A young Auroran asking her sister what is the matter with their mother "I don't want you to go so soon..." -Sadly telling her mother not to die "My name is Auroran. It's very nice to meet you." -Meeting Dark Raven for the first time "I wish to spend the day with you tomorrow." -Requesting to go out with Dark Raven the following morning "Yes! I accept your proposal! Let's get married tomorrow!" -Excitedly accepting his marriage proposal "I am going to have a child soon! You have no idea how excited I truly am!" -Telling Dark Raven she is pregnant "Lies! My husband was with me the entire time and he would never hurt anyone!" -Standing up for her husband "I wish to talk to you about something." -Preparing to talk to Dark Raven about Skarlett "What you did was unspeakably cruel to Skarlett! You are lucky I do not not use my powers to do the same to you!" -Yelling at Raven into stunned silence "I wish to be alone..." -Trying to hide her appearance from her husband "Well what do you know?" -Showing appreciation to Billy after he defeated Dark Raven "I only wish to see my son." -Requesting to see Kurra "Those are tears. Tears￼ come when you are sad scared or even happy. You are crying tears of joy Kurra." -Explaining what tears are to Kurra "Try to be patient with your sister. She is only young for a short while." -Telling Rolly to be kind to Faith "I must thank you Corvo for saving me." -Thanking Corvo for saving her from an assassination attempt "You will not take my husband!" -To the assassin that tried to kill her in the season finale ''Trivia'' *In her debut episode, she used medieval terms in her sentences, possibly because she was born in medieval times. **Thank thee. **I hast not time for such rude behavior! **Who art thou? *Auroran may have her husband's likeness for fine wine as she is seen sipping cherry wine from a goblet. *Auroran's punishment of staying in Dark Realm for half of the year is similar to the Greek myths of Persephone, the wife of Hades and queen of the underworld as she had to stay with her husband during autumn and winter. Category:Crows Category:Supporting characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Females